Light in the Dark
by princessbinas
Summary: Sequel to "Girl in the Cursed Webs". After Sabrina escapes from Area 21, she heads for Japan to hide among everyone. But the universe is only getting started with it's torture for her... Third Genre is Horror.
1. Escape

**Binas:** I decided to create a true sequel to "Girl in the Cursed Webs". The other sequel had NO support. This installment will be an attempt at horror in some parts. But overall, will try to maintain the same atmosphere that "Girl in the Cursed Webs" had.

For Sabrina's new outfit here is the link: princessbinas*deviantart*com/art/Nymph-s-Second-Ou tfit

* * *

.

* * *

_In Area 21, California, USA... Facility 29... Chamber 12..._

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

The noise rang through the nearly abandoned hallways. Florescent lights flickered above. One of them blew out. A door at the end was filled with scorch marks, dents, and rust. The room was isolated and only a few people went to do their research in there. The room contained something that no one wanted to go near.

_BOOOOOM!_

The door was now completely scorched as it was blasted out of it's hinges. It finally gave out after weeks of being abused by the captive. There in the former door way stood a girl in white scrubs that were covered with blood. Her brown hair was a mess and had a high tech bracelet on her left arm. The bracelet started electrocuting the girl. The girl had enough of it and started hammering it with a nearby hammer that had been used to repair every single damage that the girl caused. The bracelet finally gave in and snapped.

The girl smiled at seeing her left wrist again. Her freedom was getting closer. She dashed down the hallways, not caring if she bumped into some unsuspecting scientists on the way. She even gleefully harassed some of the ones that were very cruel to her by giving them atomic wedgies and covering them in their lunches. She even poured coffee down on especially cruel one's pants, making him scream in pain.

"SOMEONE HELP! SUBJECT 105 HAS GONE BERSERK!"

"Save your breath. Tell me, where's the nearest exit?", Subject 105 said with a glare as she grabbed another coffee and poured it down his pants.

"Down the hall and it should be at the end of the first hallway on the right."

Subject 105's expression changed to happiness.

"Thanks!", Subject 105 said as she tossed the coffee into the man's face and ran away wanting her freedom.

When she went through the double doors that had the word exit on them, she could taste her freedom. After two failed attempts and schemes, she would finally be free.

When she was in ten feet of the door, guards surged in.

"HALT! SURRENDER NOW OR PAY WITH YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE!", The first guard shouted.

"I never ever give up!", Subject 105 shouted.

The guards started shooting bullets that had a neon blue tint to them. Subject 105 managed to to put up a force field up before the bullets could even hit her. The bullets bounced off the shield like rubber. Subject 105 lowered it and dashed up to the guards and bit one of the guard's hands.

"OW! You little *BEEP!*!", The guard yelled.

"Didn't your momma tell you that swearing is bad for your publicity?", Subject 105 asked as she corn dogged all of the guards.

The guards fell to the ground as they held their hurting man hood. Subject 105 laughed at them.

"Oh and before ya forget. I HAVE A NAME YA KNOW!", Subject 105 shouted as she opened the door, "It's Sabrina! REMEMBER IT OR YOU WILL BE IN FOR IT!"

Sabrina went out the door and laughed as she finally succeeded in her grand escape. She then realized, her previous temporary home got demolished by the people hunting her for their own personal gain. She had nowhere to go.

"I guess I will have go over the Pacific once more. Besides I think I got all of those Shadow Creeps. If I get away from this country for a bit, then I can get the stupid government off my trail.", Sabrina said to herself.

Sabrina for the first time in months, possibly a year, took on her Fairy Half on her own free will. Her Fairy Form's outfit was torn beyond repair. Not even her sewing skills would be able to repair it. Heck she didn't even know if her powers could fix the holes, especially the massive hole on her backside that reveal her orange underwear that had white, red, green, blue, and pink polka dots all over them.

"Getting a new outfit wouldn't hurt me at all. I guess I was too silly when I thought of my alter ego's costume.", Sabrina said wincing at the hole on her backside.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Sabrina now sported a new outfit for her Fairy Form, which she was currently in now. It was still pink but was made out of shiny, slick, futuristic-like material. Her outfit was a dress that had light blue-silver trimmings on the bottom, collar, and tank top sleeves. She had a similar trim-like strip going down vertically across her chest and stomach until it reached her waist where it became a belt. This vertical strip was part of the collar and had a red ruby at its intersection. She also had on blue-silver boots on that had pink soles and pink cuffs. Her gloves were also blue-silver with pink cuffs. Adorned in her pigtails were a pair of pink bows.

"At least this material is durable and comfortable.", Sabrina said as she made sure she shorts underneath to keep perverts from seeing her underwear by looking down the collar of her dress.

Sabrina was also glad that she was able to make a hole big for her wings to be comfortable. She flew a bit off the ground and some people saw her.

"GET HER!"

They were disguised agents pointing guns at her.

"Are you guys serious? Don't I get any points for escaping that dump? And speaking of that, why do you guys take a dump?", Sabrina said and flew away from them as fast as she could without tiring herself out or damaging property.

Sabrina leaped over traffic and did a few back flips to help her regain her landing before taking a sharp turn to the left, towards the Californian beach. She quickly made a force field around her head and dove into the deep waters. The agents were forced to a halt.

"Boss Buttburn, this is Agent Blairsworth. we lost Subject 105. She took a dive into the Pacific Ocean. ... We will warn Hawaii right away.", An Agent said into her blue tooth.

Agent Blairsworth and the other agent turned away from the shore and headed back towards base. Sabrina was now about forty feet from the shoreline when she poked her head from out under the water and released the force field. She gasped for air.

"Next time... I will make... the shield... a little... bigger... when I pull that... stunt... again.", Sabrina said coughing.

* * *

By midnight on the beach, Sabrina's wings were a bit damp but almost completely dry. She wished the same could be for her hair which was still far from half way drying.

"Might not be completely dry but it will have to make do.", Sabrina said and started flying across the Pacific Ocean.

Sabrina was going about as fast as a car on the high way but to her she felt like she was going slow. She grumbled on about her wings being wet and the stupid choice of her diving into the ocean with nothing to protect her wings.

After a few hours of non stop flying, she passed over Hawaii. She thought about stopping but decided against it when she saw a sky light almost shine on her. They were looking for her.

"I guess Hawaii is ruled out. I am so not going to Arabia. Oh heck no. I don't want to wear those head scarfs and though full body robes. I am not going to let my cause of death be heat related.", Sabrina said bitterly, "Same goes for Korea. I am not wanting to be in the crossfire just for getting too close to that fence and being mistaken as an enemy nor do I want to be captured again but by a psycho path who thinks bomb threats will make him king of the world under twenty four hours!"

Sabrina just kept on flying, hoping she would find a nice rest stop soon. She was getting tired really fast.

* * *

_In Japan..._

"GAH! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT YOU *BEEEEEEP!* WENCH?!"

"Watch your mouth! We have children here!"

Kagome was once more scolding her Hanyo husband over his terrible, coarse language being used in front of two ten year olds. Inuyasha was not happy with the fact that Kagome made his ramen way too spicy on accident. Spicier than Kagome's mom's curry.

"Dad, you should listen to mom for once. She's gonna make sure that those sit commands are your cause of death.", Gina said.

"I think I will go to bed early tonight... See ya in the morning!", Hiro said rushing out of the kitchen.

"I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT, HIRO! STOP BEING A COWARD!", Inuyasha yelled.

"INUYASHA! He just doesn't want to be involved!", Kagome scolded.

"So what? He could stay down here and still not get involved!", Inuyasha pointed out.

Kagome held her face. Ever since Sota left for college and her mom passed away, things had been a bit hard for them. She missed her mom so much, just like she missed her grandpa and dad. They managed through it though. Inuyasha was lucky to get a job as a sculptor. His medium was junk that he found in a junk yard, much to Kagome's disgust. Inuyasha made a bunch of things like a statue that was made from rusty bikes. Another was unfortunetly condemned due to what it was made out off...

Kagome on the other hand, became the Shrine Keeper, the position her grandpa held for a long time. She made sure everything was in order.

Kagome went through an old photo album. The first picture shown was Her and Inuyasha's first photo booth picture slip. One part of it was cut out and in a locket. The final picture made her giggle a bit. She never thought the booth would take a picture of Inuyasha's butt in the air while he was in the middle of a sit. Another had Inuyasha drinking out of a toilet with no one looking, or he so thought. That was his first real day there and didn't know what a toilet was for and ended up drinking out of it. There was also a picture of herself slapping Inuyasha across the face for doing something stupid and another of Inuyasha playing around like a total goof ball with his sword with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo telling him that it wasn't a toy.

Kagome smirked and decided to go to Hiro's room.

"Hiro, I want to show you something. Have I ever told you how I meet your dad?", Kagome said.

"You said you meet him in the Feudal Era but never how.", Hiro said.

"Yes. Now do you want to know how?", Kagome said.

"Yes please.", Hiro said.

"Let's see. You know that tree that has the fence around it?", Kagome said.

"Yes. It's the Tree of Ages. What's that got to do with dad?", Hiro said.

"Your dad was pinned to that tree five hundred and fifty years ago. Fifty years after that in the Feudal Era and my fifteenth birthday in this era, I meet him. Even thought he was in the seal. He woke up in the evening of the day I arrived.", Kagome said.

"What was he like when you first meet?", Hiro asked.

"A lot more rash. At the time he only wanted to be a full demon. That was before realizing that it would hurt everyone who cared about him. He also didn't know what a toilet was.", Kagome said and showed Hiro the picture of Inuyasha drinking out said object.

Hiro laughed at the dumb look on his own dad's face when he was drinking out of it. Inuyasha entered the room to see what was in Kagome's hands and blushed.

"Not that thing again! Stop showing Hiro those pictures! They are embarrassing!", Inuyasha said.

"Are you sure cause these two are the most embarrassing pictures there.", Kagome said showing Inuyasha a picture of him trying to remove his stuck hand from a giant boulder and another of him with food up his nose courtesy of Shippo while asleep with his thumb in his mouth, also courtesy of Shippo.

Hiro laughed at the pictures. Inuyasha was about to destroy the pictures when Kagome smirked.

"Inuyasha... SIT!", Kagome said and Inuyasha fell to the ground.

"You won't live me down to the embarrassing things?", Inuyasha asked.

"Nope.", Kagome said.

'_I hope I never see those pictures on any of those boxes._', Inuyasha thought.


	2. A Familiar Friend

**Binas:** I had thoughts on revising the first chapter, and after seeing the praises and thanks I thought I should leave it alone. So, here I bring you good tidings and a NEW CHAPTER! What? Christmas is coming up soon and I might as well break out my holiday spirit! :D Like always I own nothing but my OCs: Sabrina, Hiro, and Gina.

Oh I am thinking of making some art for this story. If I get at least five reviews and/or 3 to 5 faves/follows I will post a nice drawing for this story on my Deviant Art featuring the OCs (when I get it scanned on to my flash drive, cause my computer doesn't have a scanner, mom's does). I already got two follows and two reviews so it can't be that hard.

Trust me, this story will be an attempt to fill your Nightmare Fuel Fetishes and Horror Fetishes, so it should be worth reading as time goes on.

Also I hope those who felt the wraith of Super Typhoon Haiyan, the STRONGEST hurricane (I live in America so I used to calling them Hurricanes and use that and Typhoon interchangeably) in the world. They should really make a Category Six for the Saffron-Simpson Scale. Haiyan is TOO STRONG to even be considered a Category Five. It was at least at 195 MPH FOR LONG ENOUGH TO BE CLASSIFIED AS A CATEGORY SIX! Seriously, you need at least 157 MPH to even consider a Typhoon/Hurricane a Category Five. 195 MPH is WAY beyond THAT.

Sorry for the rant but that is my thought on it. I have an interest in Hurricanes and Weather.

_**WARNING:**_ There are Innuendos and many censor bleeps in this chapter. You have been warned. Hide yourself from this story if need to!

* * *

.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Sabrina's wings were now dry and she was flying a whole lot better. She did however almost plunge in the ocean a few times from exhaustion, wind shear, and pesky Typhoons from the raging tropics and subtropics. She was enraged when a pigeon took a dump on her.

"STUPID BIRD!", Sabrina shouted shaking her fist at the offending pigeon before using her powers to remove the poop.

A spotlight from the Philippines shined on her. She face palmed at the fact she flew too close to land again. Sabrina flew as fast as she could with her remaining energy, away from land. She did NOT want to get caught and turned over to the authorities just to be abused again.

* * *

_A few hours later over Japan..._

"If I don't... land soon I am gonna... pass... out...", Sabrina panted between breaths as she pushed herself past her breaking point.

Sabrina grew weaker and weaker with every movement of her wings. The massive wind shear was not helping at all, and kept pushing her towards places that had been sent signals from the American Government. Sabrina finally passed out, reverting to her human form, and began descending from the sky at a rapid rate. No matter how much her will power tried, it could not wake up Sabrina's falling body. She then finally plunged into the ground, creating a massive, ten foot wide crater that had smoke emerging from it.

* * *

_In the Higurashi Shrine..._

Kagome and Inuyasha were once more arguing over who is doing what. Inuyasha refused to tidy up the house, especially after he got stuck with the dusting a few years back when they helped a 'dying' man. In the end, Kagome gave Inuyasha a mop, making him want to whack Kagome in the head with it so it would break and give him an excuse. Kagome walked away before Inuyasha had the chance too with the duster.

Hiro and Gina watched Inuyasha grip and call Kagome wench and a bunch of swear words. They giggled at how red Inuyasha was from annoyance by the time he got to the seven big bad swear words. once he let the worst swear word of all time leave his lips, Kagome was burning in fury.

"INUYASHA!", Kagome yelled.

"Kagome... Heh... Heh... I got the floor mopped. See?", Inuyasha said trying to get out of his pending punishment.

"SIT BOY! DON'T CURSE LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF THEY KIDS! SIT BOY! THEY ARE STILL INNOCENT AND SHOULDN'T BE HEARING ALL OF THAT VULGAR! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY!", Kagome hollered.

Inuyasha now had to re-mop the floor due to the mess all of the sit commands had caused. He grumbled under his breath. Then he got an idea.

"Kagome! Since you caused this mess with those sit commands, you should be the one to re-mop the floors!", Inuyasha said in a smug tone with an upset look.

Hiro and Gina laughed at Inuyasha's poker face, wondering what this would lead to. Kagome looked over the mess and saw everything that Inuyasha had put away and cleaned was all over the floor.

"Fine. Just for the record, it would have never happened if you didn't use your colorful language that would put a sailor to shame.", Kagome said rather irritated as she took the mop and banged the wooden end lightly on Inuyasha's head.

"Owwww! What was that for?", Inuyasha asked playfully while mocking an injury before he started kissing Kagome.

Hiro and Gina looked away from the escalating romance.

"EWWW!", Hiro yelled.

"Get a room you guys! We are innocent so stop kissing like THAT in front of us!", Gina shouted.

Kagome and Inuyasha went wide eyed at what Gina said. She was no longer as innocent as they thought.

"Where did you learn about the kind of kissing me and your mom were doing, Gina?", Inuyasha asked as he dashed over and perched near Gina, frowning at her.

"Uncle Miroku.", Gina said.

"I am gonna kill that perverted excuse of a monk for damaging my daughter!", Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha. Miroku can't help it. He's a lecher, remember?", Kagome said sighing.

"It's only a matter of time his lechery will have him leching on Gina!", Inuyasha pointed out, shuddering at the thought.

Kagome sweat dropped at the thought and became very disturbed at the fact of her ten year old Gina being a 'victim' of Miroku's perverted nature, including the classic grope and 'will you bare my children' question.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there, Inuyasha.", Kagome said.

"Feh! Don't blame me if we become grand parents THIS early.", Inuyasha pointed out, disturbing Kagome some more with the disturbing images.

Hiro turned on the TV, which Inuyasha still called 'a strange box' despite knowing what was a little better now. The first thing that came on was the news.

"_This is On Ji Chiba with your afternoon announcements. The state of California and the American Congress has issued a world wide alert. The alert was sent out a few hours after Subject 105 escaped._", the news lady reported, "_In America, Storm Nightingale, one of the CEOs in Area 21, explains more on the situation._"

The screen then turned to Storm Nightingale, who was outside of the fenced off Area 21. Subtitles appeared on the bottom of the screen as the woman was clearly speaking American English.

"_Thank you On Ji Chiba. Subject 105 was originally taken under serious precautions with her track record. She has been known to escape from heavily guarded and well secure facilities all over the country. Her first escape was from Area 16 and her second from Area 31. We are currently working on a way to improve the defenses to prevent anymore breakouts. If you spot this girl, please contact your local authorities so that they can contact us, allowing us to gain control of this situation._", Storm Nightingale said as a picture of an all familiar girl in white scrubs popped up with a smug look as she poured coffee down someone's pants.

That one picture was followed by a picture of the same girl in a heavily damaged version of Sabrina's Fairy form from when they last saw her. Hiro paused the TV and grabbed his sister. Gina gasped at the picture of the damaged girl.

"Mom! Dad! You need to come and see this!", Hiro shouted, making Kagome and Inuyasha leave the kitchen to see what was on the screen.

Kagome was shocked to see the picture on the TV screen accompanied by the title "Rouge Subject of Area 21 on the Lose: Heading for Japan". Inuyasha was not to pleased wither.

"Kagome, what's Area 21?", Inuyasha asked, to verify what he was thinking.

"I am not really sure, I have only heard rumors. Area 21 is an area in the US that is known for research. If this is worded right, I think Sabrina had got captured and got forced into being a lab rat for cruel reasons. And from the look of that picture, she has been beaten brutally!", Kagome said.

Inuyasha's idea of her going rogue as in evil popped and made Inuyasha sort of relieved but also angry how someone could treat someone who was different THIS badly.

"If she's on her way here, I am going to go sniff her out. I don't want to even think about what those *BEEP!* have planned for her.", Inuyasha said barely getting what Kagome said.

Inuyasha grabbed his hat and went out side, where he started sniffing the ground on all fours. He got a faint scent of her and started following it quickly. By the time the scent got stronger, he was in a park. He saw a nicely sized crater that reminded him of all the sit commands, making him shudder. Once he got close enough to the crater, police started showing up.

'_Not these *BEEP!*! I don't have time for them!_', Inuyasha thought as he got closer to Sabrina's limp body.

"FREE RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE SIR! STEP AWAY FROM THE BODY!", The police shouted pointing their guns at Inuyasha.

"You *BEEP!* guys are really *BEEP!* ticking me off! I can do whatever the *BEEP!* I want you *BEEP!* and get away with it! So *BEEEEEEEEEEP!* and get out of my *BEEEEP!* way!", Inuyasha said giving them the bird.

The police scowled at Inuyasha's extremely rude and haughty behavior/attitude. Sabrina stirred a bit to hear a bit of Inuyasha's swearing.

"Am I dead?", Sabrina asked weakly as she got up.

"FREEZE YOUNG LADY! YOUR UNDER ARREST!", The police said refocusing their guns on Sabrina.

"I can't make that work because I can't freeze things...", Sabrina said trying to make a joke but got an annoyed glare from Inuyasha.

The police started shooting bullets at Sabrina. Sabrina was thankful she had dodged when she did. She was on a matter of milliseconds from get shot in the heart.

"Watch were you pointing those guns! Someone could get seriously hurt!", Sabrina shouted in concern.

"SURRENDER NOW SUBJECT 105!", One police man shouted.

Inuyasha growled and grabbed the hilt of his Tessaiga.

"I suggest you *BEEP!* *BEEEEEP!* now before I do something that I won't regret!", Inuyasha warned.

The police laughed.

"What would that be? We would have a good reason to throw you in jail for defending this dangerous thing.", A police woman laughed.

Inuyasha growled like a rabid dog when he heard the last few words leave her mouth.

"YOU BETTER TAKE THAT *BEEEEP!* BACK NOW YOU *BEEEEEP!* WENCH! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR FRIEND'S *BEEEEP!*!", Inuyasha yelled and pulled out his Tessaiga and pointed it at them.

Sabrina looked up at Inuyasha, wondering what he was thinking. She was confused why anyone would want to defend her from such people. Others used to always rat her out and betray her, leaving her in her own personal isolation.

"DROP THE WEAPON SIR NOW!", A police man yelled.

"MAKE ME YOU *BEEEEP!* *BEEEEEP!*!", Inuyasha dared as he transformed it, scarring off the police and making Inuyasha frown in dissatisfaction, "YOU *BEEEEP!* COWARDS!"

Inuyasha put away his sword and perched near Sabrina.

"What did you do with Inuyasha?", Sabrina deadpanned.

Inuyasha growled at her before face palming.

"You are such a smart aleck. *BEEEEP!* worse than Shippo!", Inuyasha said before carrying Sabrina away over his shoulder.

"Now there's the Inuyasha I know.", Sabrina said making a stupid grin.

"Get that *BEEEP!* stupid grin off your *BEEEP!* face, Sabrina and shut the *BEEP!* up!", Inuyasha yelled.


	3. Assaulted

**Binas:** Okay. I am ready after I watch two hours worth of new Legend of Korra episodes for season 2! *fan squeal* SO AWESOME! I WAS RIGHT! Unalaq DID want to become the Dark Avatar! YES! ANOTHER THEORY OF MINE PROVEN RIGHT (My first that if your bending is stripped via Energybending/Bloodbending, then your offspring can still get bending, since it's hereditary)!

Fan girl session over, despite the fact had a stupid grin on my face for hours! XD

And Soly, I am very flattered. For that, I give you a Japanese Emoticon! (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) (Japanese Emoticons are very adorable by the way from what I have seen). I hope my stories do get a bit of recognition myself cause my stories mostly run on praise/constructive criticism. And even though I don't reply back a lot, I do take time to read new reviews. So don't think I have been ignoring you guys.

Also just one more review (and/or 2 to three more faves/follows) and I will try to scan that picture to Deviant Art.

On with the story! (≧∇≦) In this chapter, we will see what being held in Area 21 for months does to one's mental health.

* * *

.

* * *

Inuyasha finally got Sabrina back to the shrine in one piece. He dumped her on the floor with little amusement due to her smart aleck comments.

"Kagome! I brought back the little *BEEEP!* trouble maker!", Inuyasha called.

Hiro and Gina lit up like Christmas when they saw Sabrina was alright.

"You are okay!", Hiro and Gina cried in joy as they hugged her.

"Settle down you guys! I am not that injured!", Sabrina giggled.

"How the heck are you able to remain happy after what those guys did to you?", Inuyasha asked as he perched near Sabrina with confused look.

"I am just a happy kind of person. Nothing can really dampen my mood for long. I just let out all of my emotions for a few minutes then BOOM! I am happy again. My emotions make me who I am. A happy person who goes actively searching for good things to take my mind off the bad.", Sabrina said giving a large corny grin.

Inuyasha's left eye twitched when he heard that before face palming.

"You are a crazy wench, ya know that? I swear you were dropped on your head too many times.", Inuyasha said.

"I was.", Sabrina said making Inuyasha feel even more annoyed.

"I didn't say for you to answer that, wench.", Inuyasha said, "You are really *BEEEP!* me off with your nonsense."

"SIT BOY!", Kagome yelled when she entered, "Didn't we discus your foul language earlier?"

"Come on! She's delusional! They messed her up a lot in that *BEEEEEP!* place! I mean look at her!", Inuyasha said getting up and pointed at Sabrina who was fascinating herself silently over a pattern on the wall, "She thinks A WALL is interesting!"

"Actually Inuyasha, she always has been fascinating herself with that wall since I first found her in Dark Nymph's webs. It's just her. They did not break her mentally yet. She is strong in her head and knows more than she lets on."

Inuyasha's eye twitched some more.

"You mean she plays stupid just to get away with about anything?!", Inuyasha asked in disbelief, "That's it, I am gonna go have them slay her."

"SIT BOY! I don't think she does it on purpose. She barely notices herself doing it. If she was meaning to do it, she would have been more careful with her stupidity act instead of letting it slipping up every second!", Kagome said as Inuyasha fell to the ground again.

"Are you guys done fighting? Watching you two argue is boring!", Sabrina whined, "Besides we got those nincompoops after me with their needles and scalpels! And for the record, I hate needles! Too many bad memories with them... Not wanting to relive that!"

Sabrina shuddered at the thought of giant needles poking her non stop.

Inuyasha was fuming even more as his tolerance for Sabrina's constantly shifting attitude slipped. He hated having to babysit that little ditz.

"Can't you be quiet for two seconds, wench?! I have had to here with how you behave!", Inuyasha snapped.

Sabrina got up and headed for the door with an emotionless face. Hiro and Gina glared at Inuyasha.

"Where the heck do you think your going?!", Inuyasha asked.

"What does it look like? You had enough of me so I gonna go back to being what you think I am so good at, being a lab rat for good! I rather be dissected and cut to pieces than some punching bag for your short temper!", Sabrina spat angrily as she put her hand on the door.

Inuyasha fummed even more. Kagome was now glaring harshly at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you better apologize right now or I will say it.", Kagome groaned.

"Like *BEEP* I will! I don't care if she turns herself in! She nothing but a stupid person with an attitude!", Inuyasha said.

"Then why did you rescue me? Were you trying to give me false hopes like the rest of them? Were you trying to gain my trust? Were you trying to make me your puppet?", Sabrina questioned while getting in Inuyasha's face with a very dirty death glare, "I was the one who protected you from Dark Nymph's blasts! I was the one who gave your Tessaiga another form to allow you to defeat Dark Nymph! And this is how you repay me?!_ I WILL TAKE YOU WITH ME_!"

Sabrina grabbed Inuyasha with her own powers and lifted him into the air and dragged him as her eyes spilled out fire. She was extremely ticked off and her anger took full control. Hiro and Gina were scared to death and Kagome was worried.

"INUYASHA! PUT HIM DOWN SABRINA RIGHT NOW!", Kagome yelled and grabbed her bow and arrows and aimed at Sabrina, despite not wanting to hurt the girl but would do anything to protect her family.

After a few moments, Sabrina's eyes soften and released Inuyasha. She fell to the ground with sobs. Inuyasha didn't want to say it, but he was terrified. He never seen this side of her.

"I am sorry. I guess I have gone insane. Get rid of me right now!", Sabrina sobbed.

Kagome came up to her after setting the bow down.

"It's not your fault. Those people drove you to this point, Inuyasha is just a bit frustrated cause he doesn't understand. In fact, he always got this way when I had to go take exams back when we were hunting for Jewel Shards.", Kagome said making Inuyasha frown.

"I still don't know why you still fought those things when you said they were just a bunch of papers!", Inuyasha said forgetting about what exams were.

Sabrina resisted to laugh at what he said.

"Just try to keep your anger in control. I know you don't want to accidently kill someone from a tantrum.", Kagome said.

"I guess your right. But I still think I am insane.", Sabrina said and looked at Hiro and Gina, "I am sorry if I almost dragged your dad with me when I was going to turn myself in. I was driven to false sense of insecurity. I blame those bullies and dunderheads who loved to torture me mentally."

"It's okay.", Hiro said.

"Just don't do it again or I will make sure I get revenge for you hurting my dad in any way.", Gina growled, showing Sabrina her really sharp claws.

"Sorry Inuyasha for all the stupid things I did and for being a complete maniac. I no longer know how to tell friend from foe. Like I said, I blame bullies and the ones who tortured me mentally.", Sabrina said.

'_How many times is she gonna say 'I am sorry'? It's like she is obsessed with asking for forgiveness!_', Inuyasha thought mentally.

"Feh!", Inuyasha muttered finally.

"That's is as close you get for a forgiveness from him. He still tries to act tough sometimes.", Kagome said, striking a nerve.

"And what is that suppose to mean?", Inuyasha asked.

Before Kagome could answer, the door was thrown down by men in white HAZMAT suits. The men in the HAZMATs pointed their guns at Sabrina, who hid behind Inuyasha for safety. She was visibly shaking.

"SUBJECT 105! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! SAND DOWN NOW OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!", A HAZMATed officer shouted.

"How on Earth did you guys find me?", Sabrina asked timidly.

The HAZMATed forces started laughing at Sabrina.

"Hard to cover your tracks with a TRACKER embedded in your shoulder!", One of the men sneered.

Sabrina looked at her left shoulder where there was an indeed active tracker on her. She visibly was now really scared. And ran for one place she knew was still safe, the Feudal Era.

Inuyasha face palmed at Sabrina running away.

"I am not sure who's the bigger coward, Myoga, or Sabrina.", Inuyasha said in slight annoyance.

The HAZMATed folks chased after her while the ring leader remained behind. He smiled maliciously at the family, terrifying Hiro and Gina.

"You are coming in for '_questioning_'...", The ring leader sneered.

"No way in *BEEP!* am I gonna let my family get hurt by you, you *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!*!", Inuyasha spat back with equal venom.

Kagome wanted to sit Inuyasha for his language again, but was too terrified to even speak. Inuyasha turned to his kids with a smile.

"Who want's lessons from daddy on how to beat up *BEEEEEP!*, *BEEEEEEEEEEP!*, and *BEEEEEP!*?", Inuyasha asked.

"YEAH!", The twins cheered.

The ring leader was visibly ticked off at what Inuyasha called his 'best agents'. Inuyasha approached the ring leader with an extended claw and smirk that read 'I am gonna enjoy this'. The ring leader gulped as he dwarfed at Inuyasha's new killing intent. The worse part, in front of his own kids... Again...!

* * *

Sabrina reached the well house and dove into the well, feeling the time travel powers of the well carry her away. The agents arrived to see this. One dove in after her, just to slam face first into the dirt. That same agent climbed out.

"Do you have that new top secret device that we don't know the name of?", One agent asked.

"Yes we do. Hopefully it will have enough power to counter act whatever is making the well 'picky'.", Another said as he slammed a device on the lip of the well. The well's energy got disturbed and the same agent dove in again, to be swept away by the well's power.

The agents smirked manically as they were finally going to catch their prey.

* * *

_In the Feudal Era..._

Sabrina was panting in a secluded forest. She then felt a prick on her ear and scratched it, just for a flea to be there.

"You are a strange looking flea...", Sabrina said cocking her head.

"Sorry about that miss. It's just I thought Master Inuyasha was around cause it seems like he's apparently been around you.", The flea said.

'_Such weird tasting blood. It tastes sweet yet has something else to it..._', The flea thought.

"You know Inuyasha? I know him too.", Sabrina said.

"Are you friend or foe?", The flea asked warily.

"I try to be friendly with him but our personalities tend to clash or I am the one who runs off crying. But we are friends.", Sabrina said.

"Oh. Master Inuyasha is like that to almost everyone. Even me sometimes minus the crying part.", The flea said.

"Oh. So why are you looking for him?", Sabrina asked.

"I was going to warn him about something, but since you miss are a bit lost, please be careful, some of the demons around here are getting a bit bored and are rampaging around like wild animals.", The flea said.

"I will try to be careful. Thank you Mr...", Sabrina started and looked at the flea for help.

"Myoga.", The flea said.

"Thank you. I better continue moving then. I am still hiding and hopefully they didn't bring that _thing_ along.", Sabrina said and ran off into the distance, being careful not to step on Myoga.

* * *

_In the shrine..._

Inuyasha had finally beaten the ring leader to a pulp after demonstrating several moves on him like a fighting dummy. Hiro and Gina's eyes were wide as saucer plates. They immediately cheered for their dad's victory.

"Inuyasha. I think you killed him.", Kagome said checking the pulse.

"Feh! Who cares? He's nothing but a threat to us!", Inuyasha said.

"We better go find Sabrina quick. Who knows what trouble she can get herself into in the Feudal Era.", Kagome said as she stared off to where the well rested.


	4. Taken

**Binas:** Yeah last chapter sucked, I know. I can by the lack of commentary (but a new follow is nice. Thanks.). Well hopefully I can make it up to you guys with hopefully, this less cruddy chapter. Yes, the sequel is going to be a bit darker (will still contain the humor and awkward situations) cause I wanted to bring in some new villains and at the same time bring Sabrina's major problems. You have got to remember that Sabrina was held hostage in between the end of the first story and the beginning of the first story. THAT'S why she is a little more unstable. Don't worry, she WILL get better. I can't keep her that way forever. It may take a bit of counseling from a certain group...

Okay, raise your hands if you want MIROKU to be her counselor after this mess is done? I am taking votes.

I know it;s a short chapter but I wanted to build some suspense and I found it sooner than I would like. But you have to take what you can get right? I promise I will try to write another chapter as soon as I can!

* * *

.

* * *

By the time Kagome and Inuyasha, minus the kids who went to go hide in the shed, got to the well, it was too late. Kagome saw the device and the agents crawling out of the well with Sabrina all tied up. Sabrina was knocked out and sleeping. Inuyasha growled.

"Okay you *BEEEEP!*, drop the wench and get away from our home!", Inuyasha yelled grabbing one of the agents and prepared to cut the agent's neck with his claws.

The agents frowned and hoisted their guns and aimed at Inuyasha.

"Stand down now sir, or we will not spare this place or your family.", An agent said as she removed the device from the well.

"I take that as a death sentence.", Inuyasha said smugly, "Hey Kagome, how should I beat them up? I am married to you."

Kagome thought for a minute before getting a smug look that Inuyasha knew all to well.

'_Now I regret it..._', Inuyasha thought as his face fell and eye twitched.

"Get on top of any of them.", Kagome said.

Inuyasha reluctantly got on top of three of the agents.

"Is this good, wench?", Inuyasha asked rather annoyed.

"Yes. And now... SIT BOY!", Kagome shouted.

The sit command forced Inuyasha to crush the three agents into the ground. Inuyasha cursed his luck with his colorful language.

"WHY DO YOU MAKE ME DO THIS?! COULD I HAVE USED TESSAIGA ON THEM?!", Inuyasha yelled, "THIS DEMEANING!"

"Well you did take it too far in the house by killing the leader in front of the kids. This is a good punishment for you and the agents. SO killing two birds with one stone.", Kagome said as she smiled innocently.

"*BEEP!* YOU WENCH!", Inuyasha screamed as he gave Kagome a certain finger.

"SIT BOY!", Kagome shouted now getting ticked off at Inuyasha's bad attitude.

The last two remaining agents picked up the sleeping Sabrina as they watched in horror at the arguing couple. The male agent gulped.

"Thank goodness I was spared, right Shinimi honey bunches...?", The male agent said awkwardly.

"Save it, Kuromaru. You know I would do that to you if I had that kind of power.", The female agent, Shinimi, said not amused with the other agent's flirting.

Both of the remaining agents dashed away before they got caught up in the fight. They eventually passed a shed where they heard whimpering that resembled a dog's. Kuromaru opened the door to find the twins. He inwardly smirked and snatched both of them.

"LET US GO!", The twins yelled simultaneously as they started kicking and thrashing.

"You will be hostage. And for what, you may never find out.", Kuromaru sneered as he joined up with Shinimi on the jet that landed in the street.

* * *

In the backyard, Inuyasha knew something was wrong right off the bat when he heard his children whimpering then screaming. He then got really angry.

"I AM GONNA GO CHASE SOME *BEEEEP!* DOWN! NO ONE TOUCHES MY KIDS!", Inuyasha yelled and ran to the front yard and just before the jet took off, he did something REALLY stupid.

'_I am not gonna regret this if it saves Hiro and Gina's lives. Kagome and I worked hard to raise them and we did so well! I WON'T LET THEM BE TAKEN AWAY FROM US!_', Inuyasha thought as he clawed deep into the wing of the jet as it took off.


	5. Author's Note :(

**Binas:** Sorry guys but due to little support I will be rewriting this mess and it maybe be under a new name.

Hope you enjoyed this version, I won't delete it unless necessary. I still think there are some people who will one day ask 'what was the original like'. Well I don't want them to be in the dark.

The rewrite will involve everything that happened in Girl in the Cursed Webs. So keep your eyes peeled.

Also Inuyasha fans and those who happen to be bronies/pegasisters, check out the new story I have written why you guys wait. It's called Demons in Equestria. I already got about three chapters out and two chapters are done but just waiting for my co writer, Phantom Fan 21, for it to be done looking them over. Let's say that things get really twisted in the fifth chapter.

Thanks for those who did support this story. Please be on the look out! Keep reviewing, following, and favoriting stories! You never know if someone will take the time and weave some of your ideas into their stories.


End file.
